


Две Х-хромосомы

by pinasolod



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Genderswap, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinasolod/pseuds/pinasolod
Summary: Что было бы, если бы офицеры Варии родились с другой хромосомой?Сборник драбблов на эту тему с примесью "если женщина - так женщина, а не мужик в юбке!".





	1. Занзас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, агнст. Таймлайн - после разморозки Занзаса. Фантазия на тему "Занзас-мужчина после Колыбели ещё неплохо так держится. Занзас-женщина бы так не смогла: с ума бы сошла запросто".

Темперамента у этой поехавшей хватало на троих и ещё оставалось. Про поехавшую — даже не оскорбление, а так, констатация факта. Порой Скуало думал, что милосерднее было бы оставить Занзас где-то там, в холодной темноте, потому что на оставшееся от неё, от её личности смотреть было откровенно страшно. И жалко — одновременно.

Скуало приезжал сюда каждую весну, как только мог. Получалось в марте, апреле, мае — неважно. Здесь всё равно ничего не менялось. Бункер оставался бункером, врачи — врачами, а у Занзас…

— Никаких улучшений?

Врач, один из главных — Скуало узнавал его только по шеврону, лицо было сокрыто чем-то непроницаемым и явно защищенным от возгорания — покачал головой.

— Абсолютно. Галлюцинации не прекращаются. По-прежнему агрессивна, никого не желает видеть и никого не узнаёт. Сделала несколько попыток суицида за последний месяц. Она…

Скуало всунул врачу пакет.

— Она любит мандарины. Передайте.

Врач замолчал, но пакет покорно принял. Скуало казалось, что сам он, уже сколько лет босс Варии, пытается замолить грехи подарками. За тот случай почти уже одиннадцатилетней давности, за проигрыш, за то, что не успел защитить.

Каждый раз, уезжая отсюда, Скуало оглядывался.

И каждый раз гадал, зачем же Тимотео освободил Занзас.


	2. Скуало

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, флафф, повседневность. Таймлайн - немного до кругосветного путешествия Скуало. Драббл на тему "Скуало-женщина бы в кругосветное не поехала. Куда, здесь первые влюблённости, мальчики не замечают, грудь начинает расти и вообще - дома мечи тоже есть".

Адриано её не замечал. Совсем не замечал. Скуало старалась уже и голос тише делать, и заплетала косички подобно Летиции из соседнего переулка, и даже упросила мать купить ей длинную-длинную юбку, как у синьориты Марты, но Адриано всё равно заикался при виде Скуало и шарахался так, будто она была его самым большим кошмаром.

Скуало было обидно. Настолько, что она, размахивая стащенным у отца деревянным мечом, не заметила, как отпустила этот самый меч. Он врезался в мягкую после дождей землю и парадоксально застрял. Думать о том, как она может получить от родителей за порчу, Скуало не хотелось.

Она попыталась вытащить его сама. Руки соскальзывали, измазались в земле. Косички, заплетённые утром, растрепались, а сама Скуало поминутно проклинала чёртов меч и чёртову землю. Часы пробили двенадцать, и после этого Скуало услышала шорох на заросшей плющом ограде. Из зарослей показалась голова Адриано.

Скуало упёрла руки в боки, всё-таки стараясь не запачкать наряд, и сердито на него посмотрела. Адриано молчал ещё минуту, а потом как-то неуверенно спросил:

— Тебе помочь? — и высунулся по плечи.

Скуало было двенадцать.

И с ней впервые заговорил мальчик, к которому она была неравнодушна.


	3. Маммон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, флафф, элементы гета. Таймлайн - в пространстве. Зарисовка на тему "Маммон-женщина деньги зарабатывала бы очень просто: выходила замуж и деньги мужа оставляла себе. Как - вопрос уже вторичный".

Сегодня она выходила замуж. Сияющая, красивая, богатая — Маммон прекрасно совмещала в себе эти понятия. Она с улыбкой прижималась к руке своего уже мужа и мысленно считала, сколько же денег сможет получить. Сумма радовала, и Маммон улыбалась ещё счастливее. Муж воспринимал это на свой счёт и тоже мягко поддерживал её в этом начинании.

Не сказать, что Маммон его не любила. Любила, но не так, как об этом рассказывали в сопливых мелодрамах. Вот последние Маммон обожала от всей души, особенно если конфликт строился на деньгах. Деньги она жаловала и привыкла жить с чем-то за душой.

Скуало накануне вручил ей букет цветов и конверт. Бельфегор, мелкий воспитанник, не обошелся без подлянки: изрезал ножами диван, но Маммон его простила. Пара подзатыльников — и Бельфегор становился шёлковым, особенно в честь праздника. Шутка ли — Маммон в пятый раз выходит замуж!

Она хихикнула. Муж, услышав её смех, наклонился и поправил ей локон. Маммон смущённо отвела взгляд, поправила сумочку. В сумочке, в потайном кармашке ждал своего часа яд.

Да, конечно, Маммон любила мужа.

Но деньги она любила больше.


	4. Луссурия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, флафф, повседневность, дружба, элементы фемслэша, элементы некрофилии. Таймлайн - во время Колыбели. Нечто на тему "А вот Луссурия-женщина бы не изменилась практически. Только, возможно, не пошла бы в Варию, если на горизонте замаячили бы другие модельные перспективы. Хотя в Варии - кругосветки". Версия первая, в которой Лу таки не в Варии.

У Лу сегодня был хороший день. На подиуме красовались девочки в её нарядах, косметика стойко держалась на лице, а один из поклонников, краснея и заикаясь, пригласил куда-нибудь сходить. Поклонник имел несколько ателье за душой, потому Лу решила присмотреться к нему — на всякий случай — и предложила посетить морг. Поклонник спал с лица совсем, но мужественно согласился.

Лу была счастлива. В морге одна её знакомая наверняка отметила самые красивые трупы, коллекцию одобрили, да и цветы счастливые девочки преподнесли красивые: белые орхидеи. Лу села около зеркала в гримёрной, ожидая, пока девочки переоденутся, и подперла щёку пальцами с дизайнерскими ногтями.

Взлёт Лу произошёл из-за одного знакомого, с которым она столкнулась ещё давно, в Риме. Белобрысый паренёк абсолютно серьёзно предложил помочь начинающей портнихе. Уж чем Лу так зацепила Скуало, она сама не смогла бы сказать, но уже через год потихоньку сшила свои первые авторские работы. А потом пошло-поехало, и вот теперь Лу — знаменитый модельер со своим ателье и множеством заказов.

Скуало тогда, перед самым началом, предложил ей вступить в мафиозную организацию со странным названием, но Лу отказалась. Не хотела ничего слушать о пламени и прочем. Не её это было, не её: мотаться на миссии, убивать и крутить интриги. Скуало после множества попыток отступился, помог даже. И изредка приезжал, чисто по-дружески поздравить или куда-нибудь сходить. Лу не жаловалась: её всегда ждали женские тела в морге.

Лу вытащила помаду и поправила макияж, мимолётно другой рукой коснувшись ирокеза.

И подумала: а что, если бы всё сложилось по-другому?


	5. Скуало

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, агнст. Таймлан - после боя Скуало и Тира. Зарисовка на тему "Скуало-женщина не отрубила бы себе руку, потому что женщины о себе больше заботятся", совмещённая с "гордыня женщин - дать в лицо мужлану, гордыня мужчины - быть сильнейшим, женщине это не нужно".

На поединок с Тиром она пошла только потому, что Тир уязвил её гордость. Получил по морде, но всё равно уязвил, и Скуало то ли от глупости, то ли от большой гордыни поставила вопрос ребром. Поставила — и пожалела об этом. Потому что проиграла, не смогла навредить себе. Рука осталась со Скуало, а вот честь — нет. Скуало лежала в больничном крыле Варии и смотрела в потолок. От злости и бессилия хотелось расплакаться.

Тир был настолько любезен, что после победы принёс её сюда, даже пришёл потом, через сутки, когда Скуало подлатали. Взял стул, сел, невзирая на уничтожающий взгляд Скуало, не могущей толком шевелиться, и с мягкой улыбкой предложил всё-таки вступить в Варию. Скуало от такой наглости даже рявкнула на него, попыталась дотянуться и ударить. Тир легко перехватил её руки и попросил подумать.

Скуало думала — а что ей больше здесь оставалось делать? За окном рождалась сицилийская ночь, врачи давно ушли, а Скуало всё не могла уснуть. Даже гордость стала жалить меньше, затихла на время. Скуало просчитывала варианты. В Варию хотелось, обосноваться где-то — тоже. Скуало сжала и разжала правую руку, а потом усмехнулась. Горечь от поражения медленно отступала.

В конце концов, Вария — неплохой вариант.

Скуало сделала выбор.


	6. Леви-а-Тан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, агнст, UST. Таймлайн - после Колыбели, затрагивается Конфликт Колец. Очерк на тему "Леви-а-Тан завистлив. Леви-а-Тан-женщина завистлива вдвойне".

Босс был красив. Даже после Колыбели, с темнеющими шрамами — красив. Леви, увидев его впервые, поняла, что пропала окончательно и навсегда. Потому и пошла за ним, и неважно, что босс её не слишком терпел. Всё это было вторичное, Леви была уверена, что её любви хватит на двоих. Только вот босс от преданности и верности Леви досадливо кривился, а Скуало, эта акула без мозга, постоянно гонял её.

Леви до Колыбели как-то попыталась его отравить, но небеса в тот день благоволили к Скуало: акула выжила. Леви в тот день от злости сломала расчёску. Она страстно завидовала Скуало, практически ненавидела его за то, что Скуало ближе к боссу, что он может вести себя с Занзасом чуть ли не панибратски, а она, Леви, не может.

После Колыбели пытаться убить Скуало Леви перестала, но очернить в глазах босса — нет. Она откапывала его самые тёмные и страшные секреты, приносила на блюдечке боссу, — разумеется, тайно, — но ничего из этого не возымело успех. Скуало по-прежнему оставался ближе к Занзасу, в то время как сама Леви всё больше отдалялась.

Дрались со Скуало они страшно. Откуда акула узнавал об очередной подлянке, Леви понятия не имела, однако прилетал и начинал орать. В первые разы он — вот смех — пытался с ней говорить, что-то объяснял даже, но Леви всегда била его первой. После этого они не расцеплялись долго, а спустя драку всё начиналось сначала.

С Леви когда-то и босс говорил, — Скуало наверняка растрепал, скотина, — но большую половину она не поняла, потому что заслушалась. Занзас под конец своей весьма короткой речи даже встряхнул её, а потом отпустил. Леви хватило и этого, хватило прикосновений горячих рук, и она жалела лишь об одном: что плечи не оказались оголёнными.

Когда Скуало сожрала акула, Леви выдохнула победно и спокойно. Никто больше не мешал ей завоёвывать сердце босса. Преграды между ними не было, и Леви счастливо — но тихо — хихикнула. На душе было радостно. Рядом хохотал босс, остальные молчали, а Леви стояла и улыбалась, как дура.

Долго радоваться ей не пришлось: позже она увидела живого Скуало. В инвалидной коляске, в бинтах, но живого.

Леви сжимала зубы и кулаки.

От ненависти перед глазами темнело.


	7. Занзас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, повседневность, относительная дружба, относительный ангст, относительный hurt/comfort в конце. Таймлайн - до Колыбели. Зарисовка на тему "Занзас-женщина была бы слишком истеричной, потому что гормоны и итальянский темперамент вкупе. Да и нет в Занзасе-женщине того, что помогает стать боссом".

— Мусор! Отброс! Падаль!

Занзас швырнула на пол тетрадь в кожаной обложке и подняла на Скуало оскорблённые, отчаянные, бешеные глаза. Он ответил ей недовольным взглядом. Занзас опять бесилась. И опять что-то нашла.

В первый раз, когда Скуало встретил её, она со злым лицом и почти что истерично что-то кому-то доказывала. Смотрелась, видимо, красиво, потому как Кавалонне, прицепившийся к Скуало, восхищённо на неё уставился. Сам же Скуало чувствовал только пламя неба. К Занзас тянуло — и одновременно отталкивало.

Отталкивало зачастую из-за отвратительного, невыносимого характера и исключительно итальянского темперамента, очень неудачно совместившихся в Занзас. Она всегда говорила бурно, громко, отчётливо и была абсолютной стервой.

Занзас могла сорваться из-за любой глупости, начать спорить буквально не из-за чего, и Скуало не понимал, что в ней находили другие. Сам он видел в ней только силу. Силу гнева. Тогда, когда Занзас зажигала пламя, Скуало замирал, наблюдая. На хмурое лицо Занзас наползала пелена, брови сдвигались на переносице, а красноватые глаза отражали беснующийся на руке огонь.

Такой — такой — Скуало Занзас даже нравилась. Пока не начинала истерить. Занзас готовилась стать Десятой Вонгола, но при таком темпераменте вряд ли бы получилось крепко держать семью в руках.

Скуало всё-таки пропустил момент, когда очередная тетрадь в кожаной обложке полетела на пол. Руки Занзас горели.

Скуало выдохнул.

И сделал к ней шаг.


	8. Фран

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, флафф, повседневность, романтика, элементы гета. Таймлайн - в десятилетнем будущем. Драббл на тему "А Фран во всех ипостасях остаётся язвой, но язвой сомневающейся, боящейся отношений и не верящей в их развитие".

В иллюзиях было спокойно. Фран укрывалась ими, как мягким одеялом, и выдыхала. Здесь семпай не раздражался показушно на её ехидные слова, здесь не обменивался с ней ядом учитель, здесь не командовал капитан. В иллюзиях Фран волны, отражающие звёздное небо, тихо накатывали на берег.

Фран сидела на песке и сжимала в руках маленький букет. Сжимала долго, потому стебли ирисов измялись. Но это не было проблемой. Проблемой было другое, и Фран вновь мяла в руках цветы. Она нашла их сегодня утром на подоконнике. Кто был таким романтиком, что влез аж на третий этаж бесшумно, чтобы оставить подарок, Фран не знала.

Но просто не верила. У Фран не было ничего, что привлекало бы мужчин: ни соблазнительных изгибов тела, ни пухлых губ, ни так восхваляемого итальянского темперамента. Фран имела бледное лицо, меланхоличность и очень, очень острый язык. Это было шуткой или насмешкой, Фран осознавала. Однако приятно — тоже было. Ей в первый раз подарили цветы.

Цветы на подоконнике появлялись раз в три ночи. Фран ставила иллюзии, сидела в засаде, но момент, когда появлялись нежные ирисы, кремовые лилии, маленькие розочки, всегда упускала. Как-то раз утром она обнаружила целую охапку полевых цветов и долго сидела, уткнувшись в них носом. Цветы всегда были настоящими.

Конечно, Фран проверяла и офицерский состав, но все они крепко спали по своим комнатам, да и не были склонны лазить к юной девушке ночью и оставлять на подоконнике бесполезный, по сути, подарок. Фран цветы засушивала и складывала в большие иллюзорные книги. Гербарий получался красивый, а даритель никак не хотел быть пойманным.

До того момента, как она поняла, откуда лазит незнакомец. А уж потом скрутить его не составило труда. Незнакомец в тёмной одежде был мужчиной. Фран повернула его лицо на свет и нахмурилась. Его — этого мужчину — она раньше не видела.

— Синьорита Фран… — начал незнакомец.

Фран нахмурилась и отвела взгляд.

— Ваши шу-у-утки очень пло-о-охи. И дела — то-о-оже, — прервала его она. — Последнее сло-о-ово?

— Синьорита Фран, я вас люблю, — ответил он, улыбнувшись.

Фран почувствовала себя героиней дешёвых романов, которые читала когда-то ей вслух М.М.

Она опять не верила.

И одновременно очень надеялась.


	9. Луссурия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, агнст, относительный флафф, hurt/comfort в конце. Таймлайн - немного до Колыбели и в начале её. Зарисовка на тему "Луссурия-женщина почти такая же будет, как Луссурия мужчина, солнечная и позитивная, жизненная энергия бьёт ключом", совмещённая с попаданием Луссурии-женщины в Варию.

В Варии было забавно. Лу нравилось, нравился странный замок с высокими окнами, нравилось ездить по миру с миссиями, нравилось иметь свою комнату — с солнечной стороны. Лу, когда получалось, садилась около туалетного столика и улыбалась себе в зеркало. Ей достались сложные люди в команду, но она всё-таки надеялась, что они если не подружатся, то узнают друг друга получше.

Лу присматривала за ними, ощущала себя ответственной: она была старше, да и нужно было кому-то следить за Бельфегором в отсутствие Маммона и Скуало, нужно было вместе с последним разбирать отчёты, нужно было разнимать Леви и Скуало, нужно было… много чего было нужно. Лу ощущала себя будто во главе большой семьи, в которой все члены — самостоятельные, но всё же нуждаются в чём-то.

Лу нередко уезжала в разные страны, да и Италию за несколько месяцев исколесила почти всю, и не могла не волноваться. Что-то, да случалось. Из мелочей, но как эти мелочи портили картину! Лу мягко гасила споры, ссоры, разногласия, даже научилась печь. Еда отлично сглаживала напряжённую обстановку. Лу знала: они все сработаются. Не сейчас, так позже.

А потом случился переворот. Перед этим где-то месяц Скуало казался оживлённым, босс — тоже, и Лу подспудно чего-то ждала, и чего-то очень плохого. Но пошла, как не пойти, вместе со всеми, со всеми же слушала распоряжения и приказы босса. Скуало координировал их движения и захват, базу Вонголы удалось осадить, и Лу получила даже не такие серьёзные повреждения.

Только возвращались они без босса. И без Скуало. Его привез потом Оттавио, избитого и осунувшегося. Лу и прочим досталось тоже, но на Скуало было страшно смотреть. Лу разняла едва ли не начавшуюся драку, которую затеял Леви-а-Тан, увела Скуало в больничное крыло. Медики засуетились. Лу смотрела на всё заторможенно.

— Ску… — сказала она немногим позже, когда Скуало устроили на койке. — Ску, босс вернётся?

Скуало отвернулся, и Лу взяла его за руку.

— Если мы будем себя хорошо вести, — нехотя ответил Скуало и скривился.

Лу ещё раз внимательно оглядела его, ощущая, как от жалости заходится сердце. И улыбнулась. Светло, солнечно, даря Скуало успокоение.

— Дура, чего улыбаешься? — хмуро спросил он.

— Надеюсь, что всё будет хорошо.

Лу думала, что им будет трудно.

Но ведь когда-то — и хорошо.


	10. Леви-а-Тан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, относительный hurt/comfort, элементы гета, снова UST, очень относительное PWP. Таймлайн - после Конфликта Колец. Зарисовка на тему "Леви-а-Тан женщина могла бы любить босса не как человека, а как мужчину, он видный. Безответно, но всё же - могла".

Леви зашла в номер последней. Хастлер остановился перед входом в ванную, а потом исчез там. Леви скинула тяжёлые сапоги, стала расстегивать пальто. Пальцы дрожали. То, что она собиралась сделать, было противозаконно, но очень, очень привлекательно.

Леви нашла этот бордель недавно и впервые стала его клиенткой. Там предлагали и мальчиков, и девочек, и Леви, конечно же, попросила посмотреть мальчиков, а потом бордель-маман шепнула ей кое-что на ухо. Кое-что вовсе не было спецпредложением, даже стандартом, но Леви почему-то жутко покраснела.

Бордель специализировался на мафии и на мафиозном пламени. И — на иллюзиях. Можно было заказать любого, а потом иллюзионист отделывал его лицо и тело под фантазии клиента. Когда Леви об этом услышала, то сначала не поняла, почему её так трясёт. Бешено колотилось сердце, руки взмокли. Бордель-маман тихо посетовала на то, что обычные иллюзии от испускаемого пламени могут просто исчезнуть, а вот такие, на человеке…

Леви положила пальто на стул, туда же бросила остальную одежду, задвинула сапоги, затем села на кровать и уставилась на пол. Из ванной вышел хастлер. Леви услышала хлопок двери и подняла голову. Перед ней стоял Занзас. Леви сглотнула, оглядела его поджарое обнажённое тело. Хорошо, что это было конфиденциально. Хорошо, что Леви проверила, чтоб оно так и было.

Леви тяжело выдохнула и хрипло попросила:

— Скажите что-нибудь,.. босс.

— Что, мусор?

Манеру Занзаса говорить знали многие. Леви почувствовала, как между ног стало мокро. Хастлер скользнул к ней на кровать, мягко опрокинул Леви на подушки и навис.

— Что-нибудь, босс. Много.

Хастлер говорил и руками ласкал тело Леви.

Леви было стыдно.

Но одновременно — безумно хорошо.


	11. Бельфегор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, эксперимент, очень относительная психология. Таймлайн - до Колыбели и немного после. Зарисовка на тему "С Бельфегором-женщиной сложно. Хотя это просто поехавший ребёнок, могущий зациклиться на какой-то идее".

Стилеты, острые, опасные, всегда танцевали у неё в руках. В блеске отражалась она — такая же опасная, такая же острая, такая же сумасшедшая. Она смеялась всем и себе вослед, ранила леской пальцы по неосторожности — и больно, училась видеть сквозь ровно подстриженную чёлку. И заимела полосатую кофточку.

Когда Бельфегор пришла в Варию, она не ожидала, что станет королевой ножей, она жаждала крови. Кровь набухала на её детских пальцах, кровь стучала у неё в висках, кровь брата и родителей была у неё на ладонях. Кровь она смывала постоянно, до жути боялась порезаться и увидеть кровь ещё. Во время менструаций она становилась монстром.

Кровь слишком напоминала ей обо всём на свете. Бельфегор вырастала, меняла кофты и лески, точила ножи и все четче и метче попадала в цель под одобрительные возгласы капитана. И тем больше чувствовала, как билось её сердце. Сердце, полное крови, перегоняющее кровь. Такое же сердце билось у брата, у родителей, у всех тех, кого Бельфегор когда-либо убила.

Она прижимала руку к груди, считала удары, шептала про себя давно забытые слова молитвы. Временами — бескровными вечерними временами — ей становилось одиноко. В Варии было весело, но Вария не была ей родной, хотя заменила семью. Бельфегор и постриглась-то коротко после брошенного замечания Скуало, мол, леска всё равно всё сбреет.

Сбрила. Совет не оказался лишним. Бельфегор слушала стук сердца Маммона, её няньки поневоле, отдающегося везде, даже в маленьких пальчиках летающего аркобалено, слушала стук сердца Скуало, приложив голову к его груди, ловила стук сердца Луссурии, в шагах слышала стук сердца Занзаса и Леви-а-Тана.

Сердце перегоняло кровь. Бельфегор с каждых своих миссий притаскивала на себе литры крови, вскрывала глотки с остервенением, отмывалась — долго. Бельфегор перетирала в пальцах жизни, деньги, табак, тёмно-красную жидкость.

Пожалуй, вся жизнь Бельфегор крутилась вокруг крови.

Но вкус у неё был отвратительный.


End file.
